Off road equipment such as diesel powered work vehicles can from time to time experience difficulties making cold starts at cold temperatures such as, for example, temperatures less than 0° C. This can, inter alia, result from a combination of: (1) greater difficulties starting an unloaded engine at cold temperatures; and (2) the contiguous application of parasitic loading (e.g., hydraulic loading) on the engine at startup. As engines become more and more fine tuned to the work requirements of the vehicle, i.e., built and tuned to maximize work efficiency as well as energy efficiency, demanding starting conditions may become a more critical challenge for all.